The Promise
by AutumnLavelle
Summary: Lovino Vargas, a former servant has been chosen to be the new Jack of Hearts along with his brother. However, Lovino can't seem to find the joy in that since he is still haunted by memories of his first love Antonio, whom he assumed was dead or missing. However, he is hit with a shock as he spots a certain Spaniard very much alive and dressed as the Knight of hearts!


The Promise

** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE CHARACTERS OR HETALIA! I just own the idea for this plot. Oh and here is a warning. This is rated PG 13 because of Lovi's foul mouth, and for future chapters. Anyway, this is my first published Hetalia story! This is Spamano with a hint of GerIta, and a bunch of my other fave pairings will appear in this story too!...Also this story is like a...prequel/side story to some other stories that will soon be published ^^. And I don't care if anyone thinks' Lovino is acting OOC with his brother :/ . In the situation they were in, the Vargas boys only had was each other for comfort and security, and they are the only famility they have. So Lovino is a caring older brother towards Feliciano and Marcello (Seborga). Also this is Cardverse! Hetalia, and both Lovino and Feliciano are the Jack of Hearts and you'll find out why later ^^ . Oh and chapters will be updated slowly :(, mostly because I have tons of work to do and I...may forget how to upload chapters /. And please be kind, this is my first time writing Spamano and I still have trouble with getting Lovino's Tsundere attitude rite :(. **

**Summery:**

**_Psychic, .. telepathic talking _~**

_Flashback and thoughts_

It was a joyous day in the country of Hearts. The people rejoiced that after many years of mourning and sadness, and the Hearts Suit being incomplete, they finally had all the Royal face family! (Minus the Ace, for that is another story). This day was the coronation of the Twin's who hailed from Diamonds country, the heirs of the mighty Diamond's General Romulus, they had been chosen as the new Jack of hearts!

You see, the country, for eight years had been in mourning for the loss of King Aldrich's oldest son and the loss of the former Queen and Jack. After the oldest heir had died-or so they say, no one knew what really happened to him-Aldrich had named his youngest son the new King. After young Ludwig took the throne (he was only twelve) he used his skills, knowledge of battle, and good judgment to bring order to the once chaotic country. The smaller villages saw less mini wars, the Kingdom began to get itself in order and the military grew in strength. When Ludwig turned sixteen he chose a queen, his friend from the small Hearts village named Kiku. And now, after Kiku became Queen he had finally decided on whom the new Jack would be...The brothers Vargas. These boys knew of war, of royal families, for they had lived in a vast mansion with their Grandfather the former Diamonds Knight. After he died they had been sent to Hearts country to be watched over by his friend Aldrich.

But enough of history~ This day was a happy one for the people, they would finally have a full Royal family and maybe this happy event would be a mark for something grand...maybe.

Inside the castle the two young Italian brothers stood outside the double doors that would lead to the throne room, the room wear their new life would begin. The two young boys (sixteen and fourteen) were dressed in the finest clothing; Burgundy vests with a dark red overcoat, small gold hearts were embroidered on the black cuffs of the coat. A small light pink hat with a gold heart brooch sat atop their heads. Their names, Lovino Vargas and his younger brother Feliciano, and they were to be crowned the Jack of Hearts.

"Ve, are you excited fratello?"

Lovino Vargas glanced away from the double doors that led to the throne room-a room packed with stuck up nobles just itching to talked bad about them, the bastards!- to look at his younger brother.  
"No...Not really" he mumbled, turning to look at anything but ahead of him. Lovino was not one to be weak; no he was the older brother! It was his job to be strong. Especially now that he was the sole provider for little Marcello...and now he would have to look out for Feliciano even more.

Said Italian tilted his head, giving him a worried look. "Ve! Why fratello? This is supposed to be a happy day~ We're the new Jack of hearts! We'll get to live in the castle and not have to be maids!" he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his amber eyes looking tender. "And our fratellino will get to live in a nice place now. We can take care of him."

"I know Feli!" he said, running his gloved hand through his hair." But do you know how many of those bastards want us to fail! Che cazo! Don't you remember how many of those nobles where against us?" he spat the word noble, because as far as he was concerned those bastards were nothing but well dressed assholes! They had spat at them, treated them like filth and one of those bastards had the nerve to try and molest his baby brother!

"Not everyone was against us..."

He frowned turning to face his little brother. "What?"

Feliciano smiled, grabbing his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.  
"Not everyone was against us. Remember, Prince Francis wasn't, or Gil...And don't you remember Antonio?"

Lovino froze.

His heart fell to the ground at the mention of that man. The one who broke the promise he had made to him. He, the one who Lovino had stupidly and carelessly believed would come back for him. Clenching his fingers into a fist, eyes downcast he slowly nodded to answer his brother. "Si, I remember him..." he said, closing his eyes he mumbled lowly so no one could hear."I don't think I can forget him."

Him. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; The young Spanish noble who had cared for him-despite his bitter attitude towards royalty at the time-and had looked out for him and his younger brother. Antonio. The one whom he had slowly opened his heart to...who had fallen head over heels for, despite the fact he was eleven years old.  
Lovino, ever since entering castle of Hearts, had hated any noble. The occupants of the castle, from guards to soldiers to the Elders, hated him and his brothers. Maybe it was because they were from Diamonds, their grandfather having been the Knight of Diamonds before passing away and the rival of Aldrich. Or it could have been because their status, now with their nonno dead, he and Feliciano went from Lords to simple peasants...There were many more reasons Lovino could think of, but that would take all fucking day for him to think up.

But, when he turned eleven things had changed for Lovino. He had met the exiled Spanish Lord who had hailed from Diamonds, and the perverted Prince of Diamonds. The Frenchman and Spaniard had been friends with Gilbert, the oldest heir to the Hearts throne, and they were notorious for being rowdy or trouble makers. Especially Gilbert and Francis, but Antonio was known for having his...opinions about the Kingdoms.

Naturally, Lovino wanted nothing to do with the morons and he made it a point to keep Feliciano AWAY from the trio as well. He didn't want his brothers to start acting like them! However, fate was un-kind to him back then. Who the hell was he kidding, fate it still unkind, and he ended becoming Antonio's personal charge. Though he would never admit this, to anyone other than his fratello, but he liked having Antonio around. Whenever Lovino was around Antonio, it was like the other thought he was something special...someone special, with all the hugs and praise he got from the older boy. And when Antonio had announced that he would be leaving for a few years to his home land, well Lovino hadn't taken it very well. Actually, if he remembered correctly, he had cussed the Spaniard out and called him a liar before head butting him in the stomach.

Later-after Antonio had healed from the sucker punch- the Spanish boy had told him the reason why he was leaving. He was going to train to become a great pirate, a fighter and a warrior so he could one day move up in the world and make the Royal heart bastards pay for destroying his family. To do that, he would have to train on a pirate ship (with the greatest warrior's and rebels of all time) so he could achieve his goal. After he told him that, the idiot had proposed marriage before leaving, and promising to come back so they could ride off into the sunset towards Diamonds...

(flash back)

_The sky was dark, the waves crashing slightly against the docks of Hearts. The large ship, the Armada, lightly rocked on the waves. Men old and young were carrying supplies onto the ship, food and medicine along with various weapons and artillery. The mood spoke of adventure and untold battles ahead for the crew._

_It spoke of heart break and a future filled with worry and longing for two young men._

_Eleven year old Lovino stood on the docks, his hazel eyes down cast as he stood in front of the taller-and older-boy in front of him. His pink, knee length maid dress moved slightly in the breeze as he fisted his hands in the white apron. He didn't want to look the other boy in the eyes. Fourteen year old Antonio on the other hand wanted the young boy to look at him; he was going to leave for...Months...Or years. He didn't know how long it would take for his training with the Diamonds Knight to be complete. But... He wanted to say good bye to the boy properly._

_"Lovi~ won't you look at me?" he asked, his voice sounded pleading._

_Lovino clenched his apron tighter, his shoulders shaking a bit, he didn't want to look up. If he did then the tears he was holding back would fall, he hated crying! Hated it! It meant he was weak._

_Antonio looked down, disappointed and heartbroken. He hadn't wanted to hurt the other, never in a million years! Lovino was his amour, his everything. But if they were going to be together then Antonio would have to be famous! Be well known, and become someone people would never mess with. He would bring honor back to his family name, after it was dragged through the mud because of the heart's bastards. Make them pay for his mother and father's deaths._

_But most of all, he would be able to protect Lovi from those nobles...he would make sure the boy would never have to be a servant again._

_Biting his lip, he looked over his shoulder and saw the Captain of the Armada motioning for him to get aboard the ship. Sadly, he nodded and turned back to small Italian boy. "I have to go now Lovi...I'll write to you". With that he began to walk away._

_Lovino gasped, his head whipped up to see the other beginning to leave. His heart raced as his opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a scream/shout as he charged forward. Lunging towards the other he wrapped his arms around the older boy and began to sob and shout into his back._  
_"Stupid idiota! You can't leave me! Damn it, you promised to stay and protect me! How can you do that if you're fucking away on some stupid BOAT in Diamonds?" He didn't care that his tears were probably staining the others shirt. He didn't care that he may look like a child right now-Well he was one, but he never considered himself one-as he clung to the other._

_Antonio stopped immediately, slowly prying the others arms off his waist so he could turn and face the other. He pulled the boy into his arms, holding him close in a death hug, burying his face in the boy's dark brown hair._  
_"Lo siento mi Lovino," he whispered, letting his own tears fall. "You don't know how much I don't want to leave...But it's the only way. The captain Cortez says he will help me become strong; I'll be able to make a name for myself! I'll be able to get gold, buy my own land, who knows, but most of all..." Antonio pulled away to look into his eyes, those sad hazel eyes. "I'll be able to protect you! I'll be able to take you and even your brothers if you wished, away so you won't have to be servants anymore. You deserve more than a life of servitude." he paused, his green eyes looking determined. "You will be able to become my wife, when I become a Captain that is, and then I'll always be able to protect you."_

_"Bastardo, I can't be a wife...I'm a boy". He mumbled, looking away to hide the slight blush on his cheeks._

_The Spaniard laughed slightly, "I know that mi Amor, but when we married I would consider you my wife since I would be your protector~". He cocked his head sideways, giving him a smile. "So will you marry me when I get back Lovi? So that way I can protect you for all time."_

_Those words had touched him. A protector...Someone wanted to protect him? For as long as Lovino could remember, his nonno had called him the protector. He was the oldest; he shouldn't need protecting since he had to be the protector. But...hearing Antonio say that...made him feel...happy._

_Silently, he leaned forward to bury his face in Antonio's shirt, nodding a bit._

_"Is that a yes mi Amor?"_

_Lovino blushed but nodded, as he mumbled the answer that made the Spanish Teens heart soar. "Si...Idiota"_

_Antonio beamed, wrapping the other in a tight hug before lifting him off the ground and twirling-much to Lovino's protests!- before he stopped and leaned forward , giving the younger a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled away and smiled. "Oh you've made me so happy, Te amo mucho Lovino!"_

_He blushed. "T-ti Amo...Antonio."_

_"Antonio!"_

_Both the boys looked up to see the Captain of the Armada, his dark brown eyes piercing the older teen. "It's time we leave boy. Now hurry up, unless you want the ship to sail without you". With that he turned and got on the boat, giving orders to the men to prepare to set sail. Antonio sighed, but smiled to the other boy. "I have to leave now Lovi~," he pressed another quick kiss to the boys lips before he pulled back grinning. "Now remember to wait for me Si?"_

_"Si...I promise to wait for you."_

_And with that, the Spaniard gave another smile before waving good bye. He ran onto the deck of the ship, disappearing with the throng of other sailors. Lovino stood there on the docks, his eyes sad with tears slowly falling down his face. He stayed there until he could no longer see the ship..._

_"I promise to wait for you"_

"Sirs!"

Lovino gasped, startled out of his memory. He whipped his head up and turned around to the source of the voice. It was one of the Bards, he could tell by the tunic he wore. The bard bowed respectfully-A perk Lovino was getting used to, he had to admit- before telling them the news that made his stomach twist in knots.

"They are ready for you to enter now. All the other Suits have arrived as well, as witnesses to your crowning." The man said in an monotone voice, he gave them an expectant look. "Are you two ready to enter? Or do you need some more time?"

Feliciano beamed, his amber eyes alight with excitement. "Ve! I am ready~", he then looked questioningly to him. Lovino sighed, but nodded. "Si, were both ready."

The servant nodded, and walked forward to the double doors. With strength, he pushed the doors open, they made a loud creaking noise-what an entrance huh? - signaling that the Jack's were entering. The bard walked forward and bowed to all the royals in attendance. "Now entering, our chosen Jack's of Heart, Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas! All rise to give respect!" his voice echoed though out the halls.  
Lovino felt his nerves begin to bubble up again, his palms began to sweat. In front of them lay a long red carpet, it led straight to the thrones that stood tall and proud. The Symbol of the Kingdoms etched at the top of each of them, the Jacks chair-or chairs in this case-was situated on the left side of the Queen's chair. Said Queen stood at the end of the red carpet, a Gold Chalice cradled in the Asian mans hands. The King sat on his throne, looking intimidating for guy who was only a few years older than Lovino and Feli. Standing on each side of the room, in fine chairs draped in red, were the other Royal suites dressed in their home colors. The Clubs and Diamonds were seated on the Right side of the room, while the Spades and Hearts were situated on the left.

Lovino gulped.

_Oh Dio, why am I so fucking nervous!_

As he was getting into the stages of a panic attack, he paused as a warm, familiar hand grabbed his and laced their fingers. He glanced over to see Feliciano standing beside him, his eyes-for once-looked serious and determined as they gazed towards the King and Queen-his eyes mostly trained on the King- as a small smile graced his lips. _**Don't worry fratello~**_ Feliciano's voice whispered in his mind, _**Were in this together Si? So let's do this ceremony thing so we can party after!**_**  
**  
He smiled a bit at that, leave it to preppy Feli to lighten the serious mood. _**Si, let's do this.**_ He squeezed his brother's hand once before they began their walk, hand in hand, down the carpet towards the Queen.  
When they arrived, both the twins bowed before getting on bent knee. They had rehearsed this before, making sure they did not mess up the ceremony.

And so the ceremony began.

Two of the Elders came out first, each had a red silk cape in their arms. They were dressed their black and red trimmed robes, hoods obscuring their faces. Like any Elder. They walked up behind the brothers and draped the caped over their shoulders and attaching them with gold clasps.

Kiku raised the Chalice up high. "On this day I, Kiku Honda, the chosen Queen of hearts have chosen the Princes of our Suit". He brought the Chalice down, looking towards them. He turned first to Feliciano. "Do you, Feliciano Vargas, child born from Diamonds renounce all ties to your old Kingdom? Do you accept your role as Knave of Hearts? Do you swear to honour the Hearts Kingdom?"

"Si," his younger brother began, squeezing his hand at the mention of renouncing their ties to their old Kingdom. He was now beginning the vows they had practiced for a few weeks. "I swear to honor my Kingdom, the Kingdom of hearts, until death comes to take me."  
Kiku looked towards him now and repeated the question, Lovino swallowed but replied. "Si, I renounce my old Kingdom" what ties did he have there? His family was not in Diamonds anymore, since his brother Marcello was in Hearts. The image of a certain green eyed spaniard appeared, but he ignored it, getting back to his vows. "I swear to honor my Kingdom, the Kingdom of hearts, until death comes to take me."

Kiku nodded. "Now, do you Lovino and Feliciano, swear to dedicate your selves; Body, mind and soul to King Ludwig and I?"

At the mention of Ludwig, Feliciano's eyes brightened-though the King couldn't see since they had their heads bowed. Feliciano began his vow. "I, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, swear to dedicate my life, body, mind and soul to my King...and Queen for all time. Until death comes to take me, my magic and my spear belong to you, I will forever stay be your side-sides." after the words left his mouth, Lovino began to feel a spark between their hands. It meant the magic was happening now...it was his turn now.

Lovino mentally scowled, his brother was far to hung up on the German king for his own good. But he said nothing. It was time for his vows now...Vows that would bind him to the King and Queen...

Vows I wanted to say to Antonio...He shook the thought away, deciding to not dwell on the promise and to finish this. "I, Lovino Romano Vargas, swear to dedicate my life; body, mind and soul to...my King and Queen for all time".

_But I wanted to dedicate myself to him…_

"Until death come to take me, my magic and my sword belong to you,"...

_But I still only want to dedicate my heart and soul to Antonio_.

He bit his lip and forced the next lines out, making his voice even and normal.  
"I swear I will forever stay by your sides..." Suddenly, an electric shock ran through his body. It made him stop breathing a moment. The Chalice in the Asian mans hands began to glow slightly, shaking as it pulled the strings of the boys souls forward. He felt the string of his soul...his life force reaching forward towards Chalice, then from the Chalice it spread to the Queen and farther towards the King. He bit his lip, trying to think of his soul being tied to them.

**Antonio...I forever want to remain by your side...**

Kiku gave a ghost of a smile. "I Kiku, accept your vows. Now, have the Elders come forward to crown you Knaves of Heart." Motioning for the Elders to come forwards, they carried in their hands the two cushions that held two thin circlets. They carefully lifted the crowns on off the pillows and above the Italian boys head.

"May you help our King and Queen with guidance from above", the first crown was placed on his head. It grew warm, making his gravity defying curl quiver a bit. He ignored the tingling feeling.  
"And may you protect our King and Queen, our people, with a strength passed from all the Knaves before you." The final crown was placed on Feliciano's head, Lovino guessed he felt the same sensation because the younger tightened his grip on their hands.

Kiku nodded towards them. "Now, Rise and adress your peirs...Knave's Lovino and Feliciano".  
They did, turning towards the other Royal's in the room. The first time he actually got a good look at them all-the thrones were placed on high steps, this made him feel tall.- Lovino let his eyes wander. He saw the three other Jack's and he bowed his head slightly to them, and they in turn did the same. He glanced to the right and saw the Knight of Diamonds, a boyish looking woman with blonde hair. The Knight of Clubs was a striking young woman, with long silver hair and bright blue eyes. The Knight of Spades, a tall man with striking red hair and green eyes. he was the Queen of Spades older brother, and he looked...serious for once.

Lovino glanced over to his brother, he smiled at the look of...pride on his brothers face. And despite his doubts and fears..his sadness of his promise..that decided to resurface to his mind, Lovino felt..proud. He was a Knave now..a Prince.

That small feeling of happiness slowly faded as his eyes wandered towards the Diamond Royals...His stomach knotted, his heart began to race and it was getting hard to breath.  
There standing beside the King of Diamonds, Francis Bonnefoy was a tall spanish man dressed in formal Knights armor of the Hearts kingdom. It complimented the mans muscular build and height; he had perfectly tanned skin that complimented his curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Green Eyes. They were looking right at him! And Lovino couldn't turn away if he wanted to.

_Oh Dio...It can't be. Antonio? What the...How the hell is he here? Why hasn't he contacted me? What hell is going on?_


End file.
